


blueberries and oranges

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: it took awhile for shouyou to realize that kageyama liked him, but when he did, it hit him like a truck.





	blueberries and oranges

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** 2 dialogue with kagehina?  
> 
> 
> _2\. "Can I ask a dumb question?_  
>  "Better than anyone I know."  
> "Shut up." 

It took awhile for Shouyou to realize that Kageyama liked him, but when he did, it hit him like a truck.

Shouyou didn't even realize it for himself, it had been Tsukishima and Yamaguchi that clued him in. Shouyou could remember the day clearly, they had been sitting in the club room getting ready and Shouyou was voicing his confusions.

“It’s so weird! He's been hanging around me a lot more lately and I'm pretty sure I caught him staring at me while we were changing the other day,” Shouyou pouted, quirking his face into a look of thought.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi glanced at each other as they were putting their shoes on as if they were silently exchanging words.

“Um...Hinata, he does that because --” Yamaguchi started to say before Tsukishima cut him off.

“He likes you,” Tsukishima finished. Shouyou spluttered, stopping mid-shoe tying. 

“He _what_?” He asked, looking between the two first years.

Yamaguchi gave a tiny little smile and nodded, “yeah, he likes you. He hasn't told us for sure but, it's really obvious.” Shouyou blinked, processing the information slowly.

“So, you mean he...like-likes me?” Shouyou nearly stuttered, searching for clarification.

Tsukishima sighed. “Yes, he like-likes you, you dolt,” he huffed, standing up. Yamaguchi too, scrambled to his feet and smiled helplessly.

Yamaguchi went to say something but was cut off by the bellowing voice of Daichi telling them to come down to practice. The pair quickly trotted out with Shouyou following at a rather dumbfounded pace.

\--

After practice had ended and everyone was changed, Shouyou found himself walking quietly with Kageyama, the only sound disturbing the air was the soft sound of his bike wheels crunching over the dirt road; and while Shouyou was quiet, his mind was aflutter with various chatter and thoughts.

Ever since Yamaguchi and Tsukishima told him about Kageyama’s feelings, he couldn't help but think about it. He had never considered his sexuality much, he was too focused on volleyball for that, let alone even consider any of his classmates for a crush. So now, as he walked, he let his eyes wander to the stoic face of Kageyama who was lost in his own thoughts. He studied the setter’s face quietly and found that a hot blush was rising to his face just ever so slightly. He had never considered Kageyama before, but now that he was looking at the other teen, he realized how pretty? Handsome? Attractive? He was.

The moonlight that washed over them gave a soft, illuminating glow to Kageyama’s smooth skin. His raven hair seemed to gleam ever so slightly and his dark, dark, oceanic blue eyes glinted in the light. Shouyou felt his heart start to race and his stomach turn. Shit. He liked Kageyama.

“Hey, um, Kageyama? Can I ask a dumb question?” He piped up, biting his lip a bit.

Kageyama responded without looking at him. “Better than anyone I know,” he quipped.

Shouyou huffed, “shut up, you dummy,” he pouted. A little sigh escaped him and he shook the pout from his lips. “No, no, seriously, I have a question to ask you.”

Kageyama sighed and glanced at him, “what is it?”

“Do you like me?”

The setter froze at this.

“What?”

“Do you like me?” Shouyou repeated, “like...like-like me?” 

The two remained silent for a few beats and Kageyama’s head had dropped forwards a bit, his hair dropping across his eyes. “...yes.” When he answered, it was so mumbled that Shouyou couldn't catch it.

“What?” He asked, leaning in a bit so he could hear Kageyama better.

“Yes, I said!” He huffed, rearing his head back up. He glared at Shouyou but his face softened into a look of what Shouyou could only call sorrow. “Not that it matters anyway, cause I don't expect you to feel the same.” Kageyama grunted when a tiny hand swatted his arm. “Ow! What was that for?” He practically growled, glowering down at Shouyou.

“Don't you make assumptions on my feelings, Bakayama!” Shouyou huffed, crossing his arms. Kageyama balked at him, staring down and blinking rapidly.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard what I said! Don't make assumptions!” Shouyou reached up and jabbed Kageyama on the forehead. The taller teen made a soft noise as he was jabbed and took a step back.

“Wait, so, you like me too?”

“Yes!” He giggled, “jeez, Kageyama, I knew you weren't very smart but I thought you'd be at least smart enough to know that's what I was saying!” Shouyou jibed, smirking a bit.

Kageyama only stood shocked for a few moments before taking a stiff step forwards and grabbing Shouyou into a tight embrace. Shouyou gasped when he was buried into Kageyama’s chest rather suddenly.

“Oomph! What are you doing?” He asked, peering up at the other first year.

“Hugging you.”

“Why?”

“I dunno, just feels like what I should be doing.”

Shouyou shrugged, figuring that was a fair enough answer, and threw his arms around Kageyama tightly, nuzzling into his chest further. Shouyou remained that way for a bit, relaxing into Kageyama’s tight embrace before peeling away to ask Kageyama another question.

“So, are we boyfriends now?” He asked, tilting his head. Kageyama looked down at him, his blue tinted eyes meeting Shouyou’s own amber ones.

“I dunno, do you want to be?”

“Kinda.”

“Then I guess we are,” Kageyama decided. Shouyou giggled and shivered a bit with excitement, clutching onto Kageyama again. Kageyama gave a small, little smile and rested his chin on Shouyou’s head.

“Hey, Bakayama?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Shouyou asked, blinking up at Kageyama innocently. Kageyama immediately grew flustered and looked away, as if not sure how to handle the question. Eventually he looked back at Shouyou and nodded.

“U-um, yes, I, I would like that.” He finally answered. Shouyou giggled, not used to seeing Kageyama so flustered. He got onto his toes and went for Kageyama’s lips with his own, only to pout when he couldn't quite reach.

“Ugh! Bend down a little you tall dummy!” Shouyou ordered. Kageyama scoffed and quirked a brow.

“Wow, that was creative,” he smirked, causing Shouyou to only huff more.

“Shut up and kiss me!” He demanded, getting into his toes as Kageyama bent down. When their lips met, Shouyou felt a little shiver of energy and sparks rip through him, causing his body to tingle and even tremble excitedly. He reached up and curled a hand around the back of Kageyama’s neck, relaxing as one of Kageyama’s hands dropped to rest on the small of his back.

There they remained before pulling away to stare at each other silently. Eventually, a smile broke onto Shouyou’s face and he buried himself back into Kageyama. The setter curled himself over Shouyou and buried his nose into the middle blocker’s wild locks.

“I'm really glad you're my boyfriend, Kageyama,” Shouyou murmured into Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama nuzzled further into Shouyou’s hair and hummed softly. “I’m really glad you're my boyfriend too,” he mumbled into the crazy mane of orange that was Shouyou’s hair.

Shouyou giggled and pulled away, tugging at Kageyama’s shirt. “Can we go home now? I'm getting sleepy,” he complained, smiling dopily at Kageyama. The dark haired teen nodded and slipped his hand into Shouyou’s.

“Yeah, come on, let's go,” he said softly, walking along side Shouyou and his bike. Shouyou grinned and leaned his head against Kageyama’s arm as they walked, his mouth running a mile a minute the whole way home.

And Kageyama was happy to listen to every word.

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina is the fluffiest ship and I rly love it guys
> 
> prompts are still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
